


Mine

by NixKat



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Demons, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin goes on a walk in the woods and encounters something frightening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Ken is a werewolf. He will be one whenever I write him. And I'm talking about Gwen's older brother Ken.

Despair creeped into Kevin’s soul. Tears burned his eyes and he fell to his knees. Darkness encroached on his vision and he could hear someone calling him, telling him to run. But why bother? This was just karma catching up to him.

**_“MINE!!!_** ” 

A growl shook off the dark hold off of Kevin. Ken’s hand gripped his shoulder painfully, clawed fingers digging into his flesh. Patchy red fur was erupting from the older man’s skin while his eyes glowed like green stars. It looked like the focus of Ken’s transformation was his head, already it stretched out into a muzzle full of metal teeth. 

_Not fair. Not fair. My meal, mine._

Kevin followed Ken’s gaze to the… thing in front of them. Kevin fliched back and swallowed in fear. A shadow stretched up off the snow, looming nearly as tall as a tree. Its head flipped back and forth, tapering into a long beak. Half of its eyes seemed to be staring into his soul while the other half watched a now quadrupedal Ken. The demon vibrated its shadowy body and he started crying again as an intense sadness came out of nowhere. Ken clamped his thigh around Kevin protectively and snapped his jaws at the creature. Kevin couldn’t see anything but bristling red fur as Ken clamped him to his body.

After a few minutes of snarling and screeching his giant wolf shaped boyfriend let him go.  Kevin stood and knocked snow and wolf hair from his clothes. Ken finished swallowing down the remaining chunks of demon flesh on the ground and turned to whining and wagging his tail. Kevin patted the wolf’s huge head and frowned when his glove came up covered with blood.

“Come on, let’s bandage up that pretty face of yours.”

 


End file.
